No estaba acabado
by Lurque
Summary: Reflexiones de los chicos de tercero del Aobajohsai mientras ven el partido de Karasuno contra Inarizaki desde las gradas. Todos saben por qué Oikawa no ha querido asistir. Spoilers del capítulo 285 del manga


**| NO ESTABA ACABADO |**

* * *

—¿Creéis que vendrá? —preguntó Hanamaki mirando hacia las escaleras mecánicas.

—A saber —respondió Matsukawa.

El tren que los conduciría a Tokio llegó a su parada justo en ese momento. Las puertas se abrieron para dejar pasar a los pasajeros, tanto los que llegaban como los que partían.

—Adelantémonos —decidió Iwaizumi—. No tiene cabida que esperemos más por él.

Tomando la iniciativa, fue el primero en adentrarse al vehículo y buscar tres asientos libres seguidos. Sus amigos dirigieron una última mirada a las escaleras antes de unirse a él para partir.

Cada año desde que habían iniciado la enseñanza superior, los chicos y él iban a Tokio dos veces al año exclusivamente para presenciar las finales de los dos principales torneos de voleibol entre institutos. Y, cada año, no sabían hasta el último momento si Oikawa los acompañaría o no: algunas veces lo hacía y otras los dejaba esperando. Dependía de su ánimo y de su orgullo principalmente.

No es que ellos no tuvieran orgullo, pero no se tomaban el deporte tan en serio, no hasta el punto de sentir vergüenza de asomarse por Tokio, después de todo, ellos no eran famosos. Los dos únicos equipos que habían llegado a las finales las veces suficientes como para ser recordados eran el Shiratorizawa y el Karasuno, así que aunque mencionaran a qué escuela pertenecían, nadie iba a reconocerlos.

O así había sido hasta el año anterior.

Oikawa no se había presentado por aquel entonces, así que desconocía la publicidad que las revistas deportivas en las que salía le habían dado. Los entendidos del mundillo comenzaban a prestarle atención fuera de la prefectura de Miyagi, y cuando los miembros del Shiratorizawa los habían reconocido, más de uno se acercó a hablar con ellos desde la admiración; al parecer, fuera de la prefectura se veían los partidos de la final que jugaban para saber quién sería el representante, así que el nombre de Aobajohsai se había hecho conocido sin que ellos lo supieran.

Los tres habían acordado guardar silencio sobre el tema, en realidad, había sido un pacto no verbal que habían cumplido hasta ese momento.

El estadio estaba a rebosar como era habitual en esa clase de encuentros. Personas de todas partes de Japón habían acudido para animar a sus equipos favoritos o simplemente para disfrutar de los partidos, partidos que eran retransmitidos por la televisión local de cada prefectura y que serían observados al detalle no únicamente por aficionados, sino por entrenadores y jefes de clubes deportivos profesionales. Lo mejor de Tokio se reunía esos días para luchar por la copa nacional; dolía saber que ellos no estaban entre los mejores y que, esta vez, no volverían a tener otra oportunidad.

—¿Soy el único al que le acaba de dar un ramalazo de nostalgia sin sentido? —cuestionó Hanamaki en cuanto salieron del pasillo que los conducía hacia las gradas y vieron bajo ellos la cancha naranja.

—No. Todos estamos pensando en lo mismo —respondió Matsukawa, y le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de encaminarse hacia sus asientos.

Iwaizumi respiró hondo: la cancha naranja había sido la meta durante los últimos tres años, pero finalmente no habían podido alcanzarla. El resto de su equipo volvería a tener una oportunidad el año que viene, pero para ellos se había acabado. Ese sentimiento se le atragantaba en la garganta; comprendía perfectamente por qué Oikawa había sido incapaz de aparecer en la estación de tren esa mañana y casi se alegraba de que no hubiera venido, porque de todos ellos, el más sensible con el tema era él.

Tener varios partidos jugándose simultáneamente era un problema cuando los equipos que le interesaba ver jugaban a la vez: o se concentraba en uno o se perdería jugadas de todos. Los ojos de Iwaizumi se quedaron clavados en la cancha donde Karasuno estaba celebrando su partido contra Inarizaki, de la misma manera que habían hecho los ojos de Matsukawa y Hanamaki.

Karasuno no era el equipo más fuerte de los que estaban presentes, y habían tenido la mala suerte de enfrentarse al subcampeón actual, pero nadie había apostado un yen por ellos cuando se enfrentaron al Aobajohsai, mucho menos cuando lo hicieron contra el Shiratorizawa. Quizás el resto de los equipos presentes los superasen en experiencia y habilidad, pero ninguno le ganaba en evolución, una evolución monstruosa producida en un periodo de tiempo demasiado corto para ser real.

Nadie que conociera a Karasuno tan bien como ellos podía afirmar que no tuvieran oportunidades contra el Inarizaki, porque en el momento en el que lo hicieran, los perdedores serían ellos. El lema de Karasuno les iba como anillo al dedo: los cuervos habían echado a volar y solo ellos sabían cuándo pararían.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —exclamó una voz escandalosa durante el descanso del primer set—. ¡Los chicos de Miyagi!

—Hombre, Bokuto, cuánto tiempo —saludó Hanamaki con una sonrisa.

Probablemente no hubiera ni una sola persona que no supiera quién era Bokuto Kentarou en ese lugar. Estaba en el top 5 de los mejores jugadores a nivel nacional, y si no estaba más arriba, no era por falta de habilidad, sino por esos bajones emocionales que le impedían anotar más puntos de los que solía.

—¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Viendo el partido de Karasuno?

—Sí. Tanaka no parece estar muy fino hoy —respondió Hanamaki; no había parado de hacer comentarios al respecto durante todo el primer set—. Aunque se ha lucido marcando ese tanto final.

—Vosotros los conocéis bien, ¿no?

—Les ganamos en la Interhigh pero perdimos contra ellos en el Torneo de Primavera —explicó Iwaizumi resumidamente.

—Ya veo, por eso llegaron a la final contra el Shiratorizawa. Es una pena no poder enfrentarme a Ushijima, ¡pero estoy deseando jugar contra Karasuno! Aunque ya veremos si pasan de esta ronda.

—Creo que ese chico te está buscando —señaló Matsukawa a un muchacho alto y de cabellos oscuros que vestía con el mismo uniforme que Bokuto.

—Oh, ¡Akaashi! ¡Aquí!

Le hizo gestos para llamar su atención pero en realidad no hizo falta porque su voz fue suficientemente alta para alcanzarle. El tal Akaashi tenía un rostro igual de inexpresivo que Matsukawa, puede que incluso más, y un peinado que le favorecía. Subió las escaleras hasta su altura en las gradas y les dirigió una reverencia educada a modo de saludo.

—Akaashi, te presento a los chicos de tercero del Aobajohsai, de Miyagi —dijo Bokuto con una enorme sonrisa—. Él es Akaashi, nuestro armador oficial.

—Encantado, Akaashi —saludó Hanamaki por los tres.

—Igualmente.

—¿Dónde está Oikawa? ¿Ha ido al baño? —preguntó Bokuto.

—Nah, no ha venido —respondió Matsukawa sin darle mayor importancia.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó decepcionado.

Matsukawa se encogió de hombros y Hanamaki negó con la cabeza. Ninguno de ellos quería responder la pregunta, pero la respuesta era muy obvia.

—¿Habrías venido tú si no nos hubiéramos clasificado, Bokuto-san? —dijo Akaashi acertadamente—. Pues eso —añadió al ver que abría la boca para responder.

Akaashi volvió a hacerles una reverencia respetuosa antes de bajar las escaleras para dirigirse de vuelta con su equipo ahora que el segundo set iba a comenzar.

—Vayamos a cenar juntos después, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Akaashi, espérame!

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos por la repentina invitación; si los partidos no se alargaban demasiado tendrían tiempo para cenar en Tokio antes de tomar el último tren de vuelta a casa.

Karasuno logró ganar el primer set del partido contra Inarizaki por los pelos, pero en el segundo set fueron devastados; con una diferencia de nueve puntos, sus rivales habían barrido la pista con ellos si bien Karasuno había protagonizado jugadas espectaculares. El partido estaba tan interesante en el tercer set, que tanto Hanamaki, Iwaizumi y hasta Matsukawa acabaron sentados en el borde de sus respectivos asientos, incapaces de pegar la espalda al respaldo. Para cuando el Inarizaki alcanzó el punto de partido, ninguno de los tres era capaz de ocultar sus nervios y su preocupación por la más que posible derrota del Karasuno, equipo al que se habían encontrado animando en más de una ocasión.

Quizás habían sido rivales en el pasado, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que un antiguo miembro del equipo de la educación media jugaba con ellos, pero ahora todo eso era pasado. Ahora eran los representantes de Miyagi, habían logrado pelear de igual a igual contra el Inarizaki y estaban a un punto de alcanzar el deuce. Tres puntos más y ganarían. Tres puntos más tras una cadena de jugadas protagonizadas por unos remates impresionantes, unos recibimientos espectaculares y unas colocaciones inverosímiles.

—Ojalá Oikawa lo esté viendo —murmuró Hanamaki tras ese punto obtenido por Tanaka con un directo extremadamente arriesgado.

—Si lo ha visto está muriéndose de la rabia por la colocación de Kageyama —opinó Matsukawa con una sonrisa divertida.

—Sí, pero también se sentirá orgulloso a su manera —añadió Iwaizumi.

—Qué idiota es. Ni que tuviera algo que envidiarles a cualquiera de los armadores de aquí —bufó Hanamaki sin apartar la mirada del juego.

Era el turno de saque de Kageyama.

—Envidia no, pero asusta ver lo rápido que evoluciona alguien que te ha dicho que su meta es superarte —razonó Matsukawa.

—Ya, pero no se da cuenta de que todo lo que hace Kageyama, él también lo puede hacer. Y mejor —dijo Iwaizumi—. Yo siempre he pensado que no es tan importante colocar el balón con la precisión de Kageyama, sino que el pase te llegue de la manera que mejor se adecua a tu forma de rematar, y eso es algo que Oikawa hace infinitas veces mejor.

—Cierto, aunque Kageyama parece que ha empezado a darse cuenta de ello... —dijo Hanamaki, haciendo referencia al último pase que le había hecho a Tanaka.

—Kageyama está mejorando a pasos de gigantes, pero eso no significa que Oikawa vaya a quedarse atrás —sentenció Matsukawa.

Los tres compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, una sonrisa de orgullo por el capitán que tenían, por el compañero que les había permitido rematar a gusto durante los últimos tres años.

Oikawa Tooru no estaba acabado, no importaba si no habían logrado llevarle al torneo nacional.

Su carrera en el voleibol no había hecho más que comenzar.

* * *

Hasta el capítulo 285 estaba muy indignada porque los chicos de tercero del Aobajohsai no estaban viendo el partido xD, pero Mattsun y Makki aparecieron en una viñeta en un tren, así que tengo la esperanza de que en algún momento lleguen a Tokio ;A;

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí el capítulo 285 del manga.


End file.
